


Hazy Memories

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is confused, Everyone Is Alive, Except Eren, Fluffy bits, Good Parent Grisha, Implied Sexual Content so far, Level Headed Eren, M/M, Might change, Older Eren Yeager, Pining Levi, Reincarnation AU, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone remembers, haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren's eyes snapped open and he jumped up into a sitting position before the pain and dizziness hit him all over again and he groaned again; clutching his head and squinting around the room to figure out where he was and why he was there.He had concluded that he was in his hotel room, he had what was probably the worst hangover of his life, he was completely naked, and there was an equally naked dark haired man curled up beside him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm back!
> 
> I've had a stupid amount of writers block the past couple months.  
> Like it not a problem in that I need to write, because writing is just a hobby for me.  
> It's a problem as I have ideas and I just can't get them out.
> 
> So I finally thought of something that might be okay.  
> I guess we'll find out!
> 
>  
> 
> So thanks for stopping by! I really hope you enjoy it!

 

* * *

 

 

 

The world was spinning. 

 

Why was it spinning? Why was it so bright? Why wouldn’t it stop? 

 

 

Eren groaned loudly as he woke up, refusing to open his eyes and snuggling tighter into his pillow... his boney, warm pillow that let out a small groan of it's own. 

Broken images flashed through his mind; Eren and his friends heading down to the casino, having a few drinks, gambling, a tiny dark haired man jumping into his arms. 

Eren's eyes snapped open and he jumped up into a sitting position before the pain and dizziness hit him all over again and he groaned again; clutching his head and squinting around the room to figure out where the fuck he was and why he was there. 

He had concluded that he was in his hotel room, he had what was probably the worst hangover of his life, he was completely naked, and there was an equally naked dark haired man curled up beside him. 

Eren held his breath, not wanting to make a sound as his eyes roamed over the man still sleeping beside him. He was petite; tiny even. His smooth, creamy skin stretched beautifully over lean muscles and subtly protruding bone. His hair looked as though it were made of black silk and contrasted beautifully with the ivory tone of his skin; the back clipped closely in an undercut, the longer strands splayed out over the white pillow that buried most of his face. 

Eren wanted to see this stranger's face, flashes of the night before continued to flow through his mind; drinking with him, dancing with him, kissing him. All these snippets of memory but he couldn’t quite place his features. He could picture a small face with sharp dark eyes but the image was fuzzy.  

He was clearly very beautiful, Eren couldn't help but to admire his flawless pale skin, his petite frame. There was something so oddly familiar about him; the way he curled into his pillow, the soft ride and fall of his chest. It was ridiculous, Eren had never seen this man before, there's no way he'd forget someone like this. He leaned on his knees and rubbed his eyes, a sudden flash filling his mind. A face that he didn't know yet was so familiar it made his heart ache. Black hair and pale skin matted with dirt and blood. Silver eyes wide in terror, mouth open in a scream that Eren couldn’t actually hear as he was being pulled farther away. 

The image startled him; he hadn't had an image like that since he was young. His parents had made sure to take care of that early on. 

He must have jumped in surprise and disturbed his partner, as the smaller man was now moving. He rolled over onto his back and stretched before opening his eyes slowly.   

Eren stared at him; he had never seen someone as beautiful as this person laying beside him. His smooth skin, sharp jawline, metallic eyes; he was breathtaking. More memories of the night before flooded through; intense making out, out of place organ music, and falling into the bed they were laying in now. 

The small man's eyes looked dazed and sleepy as he looked up at Eren, a small smile gracing his lips before his eyes widened slightly. He sat up with a start, the same as Eren had moments before. Eren watched as the pain exploded in the man's head, letting out a deep groan. 

 

"What the fuck?" His voice cracked; it was lower than Eren had expected, but also very fitting for the small stranger. 

"I don’t think there's any alcohol left in the city" Eren said, hoping to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as the tiny smile from before returned to the stranger's lips and he nodded. 

"Sounds about right." He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably and hissing quietly. Providing more evidence; along with the wrappers, discarded clothing and the general disarray of the room, of the events of the previous night. 

 

Despite how drunk Eren had been, sleeping with a stranger was not something that he normally did. Even the occasionally one night stand he had had over the years was never with someone he hadn't met before that day. There must have been something about this beautiful stranger. Eren remembered him jumping into his arms and small pieces of the previous night had been coming back to him, there had definitely been something between them.  

Raw animalistic attraction or maybe something deeper, he wasn't sure. All he knew was his head was still spinning, he desperately needed a glass of water, and he wanted to know more about this man. 

 

"I guess it's a bit late for introductions, but I'm Eren." He introduced with a small smile. As the words left his mouth the smile on the stranger's face disappeared and his eyes fell to the bed in front of him, making him seem almost... sad. Did Eren fuck up? Why was he sad? Because Eren didn't remember his name?  

"Levi." He said quietly, not meeting Eren's eyes. 

"It's nice to meet you Levi, would you like to order room service and try to figure out what happened last night?" Eren asked. Levi nodded, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them 

"Yeah, that sounds alright." He said. Eren's eyes lingered on him for a moment longer than necessary, he was confused by Levi's attitude. Perhaps he was just feeling sick from the hangover. Eren grabbed the room service menu, shifting closer to Levi as they looked though it and picked what they wanted. 

"I-um. Can I use the shower?" Levi asked shyly. 

"Of course!" Eren smiled and Levi went to get up though stopped on the end of the bed for a moment before pulling one of the sheets off the bed and wrapping it around himself before hurrying to the bathroom. Eren chuckled as he watched him, Levi was so adorable and sexy all at once. Eren couldn’t fathom how he had managed to get together with him, spend the night with him. He was definitely a lucky sonofabitch, even if he couldn’t remember anything about their night together. 

 

 

Eren lid back down on the bed as he waited for the shower to be free, his head still spinning as he tried to remember what happened. 

They were celebrating Reiner's bachelor party, had flown down yesterday morning. Eren was extremely happy for his friend but he still questioned how fast Reiner had proposed to Berthold, the two had only met barely a year ago and were getting married next week. Eren could see how deliriously in love the two were and no one else seemed to care about the time period; Armin just shrugged it off the one time Eren brought it up, so he just went with it. It seemed a lot of his friends were very quick to jump into their relationships but whatever; Love was love. 

Between the long flight and the lack of sleep, the alcohol had hit Eren like a bag of shit, he had been drunk within an hour of getting to the casino. He did remember when Levi ran up and jumped into his arms, it was the clearest memory he had of the night. The part that had just come to him was the passionate kiss he had received along with the armful of sexy stranger. The memory of their lips moving together, arms held tightly around his neck, and the petite frame in his arms. It was an amazing experience overall. 

 

 

"Um. Eren?" Levi asked quietly from the open crack of the bathroom door, drawing Eren out of his daydream of their kiss. 

"Yeah?" Eren sat up, ignoring the dull ache that was thankfully subsiding slowly. 

"I forgot my clothes, could you pass them to me Please?" He asked awkwardly. 

"Yeah! Sure!" Eren jumped out of bed to look around the room. 

 

"Hey, would you rather borrow something from me? It might be more comfortable while we eat." Eren suggested after picking up the small pair of jeans Levi had been wearing the night before. 

"If you don't mind." Levi said quietly and Eren rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  

"They're probably a little too big but you should be more comfortable in them." Eren smiled as he handed them to Levi who was half hidden behind the door. Levi's eyes scanned him up and down before a blush crossed his pale face and Eren realized his was still completely naked. Levi gave a hasty thank you and grabbed the clothes before closing the bathroom door once again.  

 

Eren laughed as he made his way back to his suitcase to grab clothes for himself after the shower. He had never had an issue with being naked, he sometimes preferred it, when he was alone or in intimate settings though he was in neither of those situations at the moment, the blush on Levi's face made it worth it. 

Levi came out a minute later, dressed in Eren's clothes. Eren was right, they were far too big; the t-shirt hanging off his shoulder and reaching mid thigh. As though Eren needed another reason to prove how cute Levi was, the way he maneuvered past him with his eyes down didn’t help either. Eren smiled to himself and went into the bathroom to clean himself up as well. 

When he came out the room had been tidied up, the bed was made, and the food they had ordered was laying on the foot of the bed, waiting to be eaten. 

 

"You could have started without me! Sorry I took so long." Eren said sitting beside Levi and pulling the covers over his lap. 

"It just got here." Levi pulled it towards them as they began to eat. 

"Did you change the bed?" Eren questioned, realizing how crisp the sheets were. 

"Yeah. The cleaner came by, I just asked for the sheets and there's fresh towels." Levi nodded his head towards the dresser with the pile of new white towels. 

"I don't really like dirt." Levi added quietly. Eren had a mental image of Levi holding an odd looking duster and wearing a white bandana on his head and over his face. He chuckled at the thought. 

 

"So last night." Eren began, watching Levi to gage his reaction. His eyes glued to the bed in front of him as he picked at his breakfast. 

"The main thing I remember was you running and jumping into my arms, and giving me one of the best kisses I've ever had. Now don’t get me wrong, it was amazing, but seeing you now you don’t seem the type." Eren explained. 

"It's not, I had a lot to drink last night and you... I'm not sure what came over me. Hange probably dared me to do it." Levi explained. 

 

"Like I said, I'm not complaining. I know we had a good time, I just wish I remembered more of it." Eren smiled. Levi looked up at him with a small smile though his eyes still looked sad. Eren really wished he knew why Levi's eyes had been laced with sadness since he had introduced himself. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was just Levi's default look but Eren had a feeling that something was upsetting the smaller man. He wished he knew what it was so he could make it go away. 

 

"Do you remember anything else about last night?" Levi asked. 

"Um.. I remember gambling, drinking. I remember you not leaving my lap." Eren grinned. 

"Hey, you said I was a good luck charm." Levi glared playfully. 

"You were! I'm pretty sure I won more than I spent last night! You have to gamble with me more often!" Eren laughed, Levi nodded with a small smile. 

"So Levi, tell me about yourself? Are you from around here?" Eren asked. 

"No, I live in Stohess. My friends and I just came for the weekend, it's Izzy's birthday, this is what she wanted." Levi explained.  

"Really? I'm in Trost, that’s only like a 90 minute drive away." Eren said happily, hoping he didn’t seem to eager, though he already wanted to see Levi again. 

"So close." Levi said quietly. 

"How old are you?" He added. 

"Twenty seven. You?" Eren asked and Levi's lips turned up into a smile, amusement replacing the sadness in his eyes for the first time that morning. 

"What’s so funny?" Eren asked, unable to hide his own grin. 

"Nothing, nothing. I'm 23. It’s just weird that you're older than me." Levi said. 

"Why is that weird? Besides I'm not that much older! 4 years is nothing!" Eren protested with a smile. 

"Whatever you say old man." Levi smirked. 

Eren chuckled, a little confused. A strange but familiar feeling of the same words leaving his mouth though he had no reason to say them to anyone before. 

 

"So what are you doing here?" Levi asked, as Eren placed the empty dishes on the table near the bed before laying down on his side and facing the younger man. 

"A good friend of mine is getting married, we came down for his bachelor party." Eren explained. 

"Oh that's nice. When is the wedding?" Levi asked. 

"Next weekend." Eren said. 

"You don’t seem very happy about it." Levi raised a brow at him.  

"No I am! They're great together! I've known Reiner all my life, he's one of my best friends and I've never seen him as happy as he's been with Berthold. It's just, they haven't known each other that long, I feel like they're rushing into this." Eren explained. 

 

"Reiner and Berthold?" Levi asked with piqued interest. 

"Yeah." Eren raised a brow, Levi did have some odd conversational habits. 

 

"I wouldn't worry about it. Sometimes you just know who you’re meant to be with." Levi said looking into Eren's eyes with a small smile. He had become substantially more comfortable with Eren in the last few minutes and Eren couldn't help but to feel a little giddy over it. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They do seem pretty perfect for each other" He smiled back, making a small blush tint Levi's cheeks once more. 

"You're very beautiful." Eren said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Levi, whose blush deepened before he hid his face in the pillow. 

"It's true, how the hell did I manage to have someone like you in my bed last night?" Eren whispered, running his fingers through Levi's silky hair. Levi looked up at him, eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry, did you not want to talk about it? I didn't even think about how you might be upset about it." Eren said, his stomach twisting at the thought of Levi being upset. He felt so connected to this man he had just met, he couldn't explain it. 

"No, it's nothing. I'm not upset about last night." Levi said, shifting closer to Eren and hesitantly cuddling into his chest. Eren moved so he was laying on his back, putting his arm around Levi and pulling the smaller man into him securely. 

"Are you sure. We were pretty drunk, I understand if you regret it." Eren said rubbing his back softly and hoping with everything he had that Levi didn't. 

"I don’t regret it." Levi whispered. "Do you?" He added. 

 

"No, of course not! I don't usually do things like this but I definitely don't regret it. I know we were very drunk last night and can't remember very much. This might sound weird but there's something about you, I don't really know what it is but I know that I'd like to get to know you better. If that's okay with you." Eren explained, he could feel Levi nod his head as it rested on his chest 

"I understand. I would like that too" Levi's voice held more sadness that the words called for and his grip tightened in Eren's shirt. Levi confused Eren but he was happy to have the chance to figure him out. 

They continued to lay together, Eren playing with the short hairs on Levi's neck until the younger man's breathing softened as he drifted off to sleep. Eren enjoyed the feeling of Levi's weight on him and the familiarity of it, of his scent, his presence. He slowly began to drift off to sleep, still holding Levi tightly. 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _"What are you staring at?" Levi asked as he cracked open a silver eye. They were laying, facing_ _each other_ _on Levi_ _'s bed as the dim morning light filtered in through the window_  
>  _"Nothing, you’re just so beautiful when you sleep." Eren smiled and shifted closer to the older man. Levi's face tinted pink and he rolled his eyes._  
>  _"It's true!"  Eren laughed. "Besides, you don’t sleep enough." He added._  
>  _"You know I only sleep properly when you're with me." Levi said quietly, not meeting Eren's eyes. Eren smiled, his heart melted whenever Levi was shy or bashful. It was a side of him that no one but Eren ever saw,_ _only for Eren did Levi let his guard down and_ _allow himself to let someone in._  
>  _"Then you won't have a night without me." Eren said, tilting Levi's face up by his chin and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips._  
>  _"I love you" Levi whispered.._

 

 

Eren was startled awake, tearing him away from the lovely dream he was having. It seemed so real, almost like a memory, something like what he had experienced as a child. He must have been dreaming of Levi because of the situation they were currently in, it made sense; falling asleep thinking about the beautiful younger man was bound to prompt some dreams. What Eren found weird was the Levi in his dream was not the Levi in his arms. He seemed older, stronger; his body hard with thick muscles while this Levi was soft and toned. His eyes held love yet also years of pain and suffering, like he had a lifetime of hardship and loss while his Levi's eyes held only sadness and unnamed emotions. 

Eren hadn't had such a vivid dream in years, it had disoriented him and took a moment for him to realize what it was that had woken him; loud banging and accompanied voices calling out to him and Levi. 

 

"What the fuck do they want?" Levi groaned, burying his face in Eren's shirt. Eren groaned as well, refusing to get up and disturb the sleepy man beside him. Luckily, or unfortunately; he hadn’t quite figured it out. Armin had his other key and the door banged open to reveal the blond man, his blonde girlfriend, and a woman Eren had never seen before outside of a drunken haze.  

She had a giant smile on her face and looked like she was about to explode. To be honest Armin looked pretty giddy himself and even Annie had an amused smirk on her face. 

 

"You two look cozy." She said. Eren rolled his eyes and looked to the tall brown haired woman. 

"Hi Eren, it's so good to meet you again! I'm Hange, we met last night but you were pretty drunk so you might not remember." Hange practically jumped on top of him, shaking his hand wildly. 

 "Fuck off Shitty Glasses! You're freaking him out." Levi growled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Eren smiled as he watched how incredibly adorable Levi was in that moment. 

"Awww, look at that. How sweet are they?" Hange squealed, making Levi look up to glare at her but catch Eren's eyes. Both looked away blushing. 

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Armin asked with a big smirk on his face. 

"To be honest, I can't remember very much." Eren said 

"I'm not surprised, I've never seen you drink so much." Armin grinned. Eren looked at him peculiarly, he was acting very strange; smug, amused, knowing. 

"What a way to kick off a Honeymoon." Hange grinned, instantly grabbing the attention of the two men who stared at her like she was crazy. 

 

 

"I'm sorry what?" 

"What the fuck are you talking about Shitty Glasses?" 

 

 

Armin pulled out his phone and started a video. Eren's throat dried up and his stomach dropped as he watched an obviously inebriated version of himself holding Levi's hands as the giggled and repeated their vows in a small over the top chapel. 

 

 

"We're fucking married?!?" 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are Titles so hard?
> 
> I didn't have that much of an issue with titles of my other fics..  
> This one kind of sucks but I can't leave it as Unnamed Reincarnation AU...
> 
> Feel free to give me suggestions either her or on Tumblr: Soapy0_0
> 
> Anyway, I don't know how fast this will be updated or even how long it's going to be. For once I don't have it mapped out so let's go for a ride!!
> 
>  
> 
> (btw: I'm not good at making up places so I just took some random SNK cities and didn't actually say where the Vegas type place they're in is. Unimportant details!)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!  
> I Love to hear from you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm horrible.  
> I'm not even sure how long it's been since I posted the first chapter. Couple weeks probably.
> 
> I've been kind of busy lately and was only able to pick at this here and there.  
> Updates on this one may not be as regular as they were on previous fics but they will happen I promise!  
> Plus I started writing something else on the side (like I said; horrible)  
> I might post that one too. Depends how it turns out.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for the comments and kudos. They really mean a lot!
> 
> I really hope I can make this story into something good.. more like I hope it's not complete garbage.  
> (I'm in a weird "my stuff is shit" place atm)
> 
> So please enjoy!

* * *

 

 They were married?

 

They were fucking married?!? How did this happen? What on earth would make Eren marry someone he had just met? It couldn't have been the alcohol; he had been completely out of his mind drunk before but had never been popping off and marrying strangers! 

Sure Levi was beautiful and captivating, after spending the morning with him Eren had wanted to get to know him better, be a part of his life but nowhere in his sober thoughts did he think 'hey, I'd like to be married to this guy'! 

 

 

 

Eren was still in shock, after his outburst when discovering the news he just sat in stunned silence while Hange and Armin rattled on about the events of the night before with giant smiles on their faces. 

 

"Wait. Wait! You two _knew_ what was happening?? And you didn't think it was a good idea to maybe stop the idiots that just fucking met from getting married?!?" Eren shouted, finally coming out of his stupor with a sense of realization. 

"And how the fuck do you two know each other so well?" He added angrily, glancing over to Levi who was curled into himself; arms around his legs that pressed into his chest and chin resting on his knees. Eren felt bad for the younger man, he seemed pretty upset about the situation as well. 

 

"We didn’t know you two planned to get married until we were there. By then there was no talking you out of it, you know how you get." Armin said crossing his arms. 

"Well you could have tried fucking harder!" Eren was livid. The room silenced. Hange and Armin lost the smiles and Annie who was quietly watching with an amused look became her usual stoic self again. Guess they finally realized it wasn't a joke to Eren. 

 

"Get out. Please." Eren said, his head falling into his hands and fingers tangling tightly into his hair. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself as his guests quietly left the room. Eren felt the bed shift slightly as Levi moved to get off. Eren reached for him, wrapping his hand around Levi's tiny wrist. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean you." Eren said softly before Levi looked at him. His eyes were red and his lip trembled. 

"I-I think I should go anyway. W-we'll talk later. Okay?" Levi said, looking so upset and defeated. Eren let go and nodded as Levi grabbed his pants off the floor and hurried towards the door where the other three were waiting for him. 

"I'm sorry Eren." He whispered before slipping out. 

 

 

 

 

Eren fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his arms. This was a disaster. He didn't even know where to start to handle this situation. How could he have even done something like this? After thinking that Reiner and Berthold had moved to fast; getting engaged after only a few months of dating; even how Connie and Sasha had moved in together after a couple weeks of dating.  

These were probably special cases. Connie and Sasha had been married for 5 years now and were deliriously happy but Eren could never understand how his friends could jump into these relationships so fast. Even Armin and Annie, while not living together or engaged, were in a pretty heavy relationship. 

Eren couldn’t do it, he had had relationships before; some serious, some not. But he had never felt the need to rush through it. Serious relationships took time and effort to build and while he had tried a couple times, he had never felt a strong connection with these people. Something was always missing. 

Maybe that was the trick. Maybe the something that was missing was easy to spot when you finally did find it. Maybe everything just fell into place and that's why they didn't need time to get to know each other.  

As much as Eren wanted to believe that he couldn't. It didn't make any sense to him. As happy as he was for his friends he just couldn't understand. And now here he was married to a man he had met 12 hours ago. 

 

 

One thing for sure, he was never drinking again. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren tried to go to sleep, maybe a nap would clear his head and help him figure out this situation. Unfortunately he couldn’t stop thinking of his situation long enough to get any sleep. He lid in his bed for an hour before finally getting up with a growl and throwing on some clean clothes before heading out to find someone. 

 

 

The casino was just a lively as it had been the night before; it took a bit of searching but he finally found Reiner and Connie playing blackjack. They looked a little tired but overall pretty happy, seemed like Reiner was having a good time at his bachelor party. 

"Hey guys, you haven’t been gambling all night have you?" Eren said coming up behind them. 

"Aye!!! It's the man of the hour! Who would have thought you'd beat me down the aisle. I was so close!" Reiner laughed loudly as the two folded out of the game. 

"Please don’t remind me." Eren rolled his eyes. 

"Where is your new husband anyway?" Connie asked "We didn't get a chance to talk since your tongue was down his throat all night." He added with a laugh. 

"I don’t know, he left this morning with his friend after we found out we were fucking married. I have to find him and figure this out. Please tell me you didn't know about this." Eren said 

"No! Of course not!" They suspiciously said simultaneously, Eren raised a brow. 

"Is it really so bad though? You two seemed really good together." Connie said 

"I met him for the first time last night!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Are you sure? Maybe you met him before." Reiner suggested. 

"Of course not! I think I'd remember meeting someone like him before." Eren said, though his mind went back to the images of Levi he had had this morning. Almost like memories; Levi dressed in odd clothing holding feather dusters, laying in bed with Eren with a sweet smile like it was a completely normal thing to wake up beside each other. He also couldn't stop thinking about his dream, how devastated and terrified Levi had looked; covered in blood and dirt. 

"Maybe. I don't know. Some people are just meant to be ya know." Connie said, before Eren could refute they found the girls; Annie and Sasha were at the all day lunch buffet. 

"Have you been here since breakfast?" Connie laughed and kissed his wife. 

"I wish! Annie made me sightsee." Sasha pouted. 

"We didn't crash the bachelor party to say in the casino all day and eat." Annie rolled her eyes. 

"Where's Armin?" Eren asked, noticing the blonde wasn't there. 

"He's hanging out with Hange." Annie said 

"Levi's friend? How are they so close?" Eren asked, honestly things were getting weird. 

"They just hit it off, they only met last night." Annie said simply. 

"Do you know where they are? I need to talk to Levi." Eren said. 

"What, you don’t have your husband's number?" Sasha giggled, Eren shot her a glare. 

"No I don’t have his number. Stop calling him my husband! He's not my husband! He's just a guy that I met for the first time yesterday and I being a fucking idiot drunkenly married him! We are not staying married, I don’t even know him!" Eren shouted, and their faces fell slightly before Eren noticed their eyes catching on something behind him. 

He turned to find Armin standing next to Levi who was looking at the floor as Armin put his arm around him. Eren felt bad, he knew it wasn't Levi's fault. The younger man probably felt terrible about the whole ordeal.  

 

 

"Can we talk?" Eren asked quietly as he walked up to them. Levi nodded and the two walked out of the restaurant area. 

"I'm sorry it's so terrible to be married to me." Levi said barely above a whisper. 

"Come on Levi, you know that's not what I meant. We don't know each other. Like maybe if we had gotten to know each other first." Eren explained. 

"We could get to know each other now." Levi didn't meet Eren's eyes. 

"We can and I'd like to but I don't think we should be married for that. It shouldn't be that difficult. I mean, we were pretty drunk, if we just go sign some papers we can get this annulled." Eren explained. 

"I can’t do that Eren." Levi said, looking up at him with glassy eyes. 

"What? Why not?" Eren almost shouted. 

"I just can't." Levi said firmly though his lip trembled slightly. 

 

"Wait. Did you know what you were doing last night? Did you convince me to marry you while I was too drunk to know the difference?" Eren asked angrily. 

"Of course not! Eren, I would never do that to you!" Levi cried. 

"How would I know? I met you this morning!!" Eren yelled and watched at Levi shattered inside; the tears that had been threatening to fall since they had woken up finally sliding down his cheeks. 

"I have to go." He said quietly, his eyes glued to the floor as he tried to hide his tear stained face beneath his hair before he turned and almost ran in the other direction. 

 

 

Eren probably should have run after him. He wanted to run after him but he was also angry. He believed Levi when he said he wouldn’t take advantage of him, he didn't know why he believed him but he did. That didn’t change the fact that Levi wasn't going to sign the annulment papers. 

 

Why was everyone against him? Why was everyone so okay with this?! This was not okay!! He was going to go to City Hall and get the damn papers and Levi was going to sign them whether he liked it or not! Eren was not staying married to someone he didn't even know, it didn't matter how gorgeous that person was or how easy he was to talk to, he had to love the person he was married to. 

 

 

 

 

"Armin!" Eren called out, jogging up to his friends. 

"Eren, where have you been?" Armin asked, surprised to see him. 

"Where's Levi?" Eren demanded. 

"Shouldn't you know that?" Connie snickered. 

"Yeah, we assumed you two were having some honeymoon fun." Reiner laughed. 

"I don’t know, last I saw him he was with you." Armin said. 

"Well apparently you and Hange are best friends so what room are they in? Call her now." Eren demanded. 

"Why, what are you going to do?" Armin asked, looking worried. 

"I'm going to get him to sign these papers and be finished with this whole situation! Where. Is. He." Eren said. 

"He's in 1401. But Eren please don't do anything rash." Armin pleaded. 

"I don’t think signing annulment papers can be considered rash. Pretty sure the rash decisions were made last night." Eren said, Armin didn't say anything else, he just nodded dejectedly as Eren took off toward the elevators. His mind wandering to familiar yet unknown places as he rode the Elevator to the 14th floor. 

>  
> 
> _"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize anyone else was up. I'll leave you alone." Eren stammered when he walked into the kitchen and found Captain Levi sitting alone in the dim light and drinking a cup of tea._  
> 
> _"You can stay." Levi said quietly as he took a sip of his tea before Eren could turn and leave._  
> 
> _"T-thank you sir." Eren said and moved to sit down at the table with the older man._  
> 
> _"Would you like some tea? There's more hot water by the fire."_ _Levi_ _pushed a small tin towards him._  
> 
> _"_ _Really? I don't want to use it_ _up on you." Eren said._  
> 
> _"What good is having something nice if you can't share it?" Levi said quietly, not meeting Eren's eyes. Eren gave a soft smile before getting up and pouring himself a cup._  
> 
> _"Thank you sir, it's very nice of you" Eren said sitting down beside Levi at the table._  
> 
> _"Contrary to popular belief, I'm a nice guy. And drop the sir." Levi said, sipping his tea._  
> 
> _"I always knew yo_ _u_ _were." Eren smiled and if it weren't for the dim light of the fireplace Eren would be certain that Levi was blushing._  
> 
> _"You're probably the only one." He said quietly._  
> 
> _"I'm sure that isn't true. Anyone who is paying attention could see it." Eren said, not taking his eyes off Levi's face. He looked so beautiful in the soft light._  
> 
> _"Not many pay much attention to me unless I'm barking orders" Levi said._  
> 
> _"I do." Eren said. Levi glanced up to meet Eren's eyes before looking away quickly. Eren felt brave for a moment and scooted a little closer to the older man._  
> 
> _"I think about you a lot." He said quietly._  
> 
> _"Eren. I not who you think I am. I'm not the hero people seem to think I am, who you think I am." Levi said, eyes glued to the table in front of him._  
> 
> _"You mean the clean freak with the dirty mouth, constant scowl and inability to_ _properly interact with human beings?" Eren smirked._  
> 
> _"You forgot old." Levi rolled his eyes._  
> 
> _"Ah yes. Can't forget about that, o_ _ld man." Eren laughed._  
> 
> _"See, so whatever you're thinking. You should stop." Levi said._  
> 
> _"That you're actually kind and_ _thoughtful_ _? That you care about the people around you, probably more than anyone else, but you're afraid to show it. That you don't dislike people, you're just too shy and awkward for social settings. That you're actually adorable and I find your quirks endearing." Eren explained._  
> 
> _"It did start_ _as Hero worship, but it's become so much more than that. And I can't help but to_ _think that_ _you feel something for me too." He added_ _._  
> 
> _"Of course I do. Doesn't mean you should waste your ti--" Levi was interrupted by Eren's lips pressing against his own_ _._  
> 
>  

Eren shook himself out of his daydream as the elevator dinged and he got off at his destination. These daydreams were getting way to realistic; as though they were memories and not figments of his imagination. That was crazy, he had never been anywhere remotely similar to that place, never dressed in the odd clothing he and Levi had been wearing and untill yesterday he had never laid eyes on the younger man. 

 

In his frustration (probably do to his remaining hangover. There really was no other explanation) he stormed down the hallway in search of room 1401. When he finally found it he knocked loudly and continuously until someone finally answered. 

 

"Geez dude, one knock would suffice. What's up?" A short redhead with big green eyes said opening the door. 

"Is Levi here?" Eren demanded. 

"Why? Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Is he here or not?" Eren said. 

"Oh wait! You're Eren aren't you! Krista! It's Eren!" The girl shouted and blonde hair blue eyed girl jumped into view. 

"Eren!!" She smiled and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Eren asked uncomfortably. 

"Oh right, you don't remember." She said quietly and letting go. Eren raised a brow as an image of her dressed in a long dress, cape, and crown danced across his eyes.  

"Did I meet you last night? I was very drunk, obviously." Eren said 

"No, we unfortunately missed it! Stupid strip club!" The redhead said. "I'm Isabel, this is Krista. Levi isn't here right now." She added 

"Do you know where he is?" Eren asked. 

"Yes, but I don't think you have good intentions so I'm not going to tell you where he is." Isabel crossed her arms defiantly. 

"Look, I just want him to sign these papers. We can't stay married, we don't even know each other!" Eren said. 

"What better time to get to know each other!" Krista said. 

"That's not how it works!" Eren tried not to yell. 

"Fine, leave the papers with us. We'll give them to him." Isabel said. 

"You'll get him to sign them?" Eren asked hopefully, finally someone that made sense. 

"I said we'll give them to him, I didn't say we'd do anything else." Isabel snapped. 

"Fine!" Eren said and grabbed a pen. He marked every place that Levi had to sign, near his own signature and wrote his phone number on a piece of paper. 

"Everything is marked. Tell him to call me when he has the papers signed, I'll come get them. I'll do everything myself, he doesn't have to worry about any of the process, he just needs to sign them." Eren explained. 

"Fine." Isabel said snatching the papers away from him. 

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you both, I'm sorry it was under these circumstances." Eren said before leaving, the girls didn’t say anything to him as he did. 

 

 

Eren made his way back down the hallway toward the elevators around the corner as he heard them ding and slide open 

 

"Don't worry shorty, he'll come around." He heard the familiar voice coming from the other direction, Levi and Hange must have stepped off the elevator.  

"He won't. He doesn’t want me and isn't going to change his mind" Levi said as they turned a corner and came into Eren's view. Levi stopped, almost dropping the bag of food he was holding. He looked so sad as he stared into Eren's eyes for a moment. He really was rather beautiful, Eren could understand why his brain kept making things up about the two of them 

 

"W-what do you want?" His voice shaky. 

"I left some papers with your friends, I'd really like if you signed them." Eren said gently. He didn't know why this man was so attached to him but he couldn’t bring himself to break his heart any farther than he had to. 

"Annulment papers?" Levi asked. 

"Yeah." Eren nodded. 

"I'll look at them if I have time." Levi looked away. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'd really it if you could do it soon." Eren said, Levi just shrugged. 

"So are we, I'm going to be busy packing." He said. 

"Please Levi. I don’t know why everyone is acting so weird about this but marrying someone you met only hours before is not right, we need to fix it." Eren said. 

"I get it, you don’t know me. I heard you the first time." Levi snapped. 

"Do you know me?" Eren asked, very confused. 

"Obviously not, we only met yesterday." Levi said. 

"Look, Eren. Unless you're here to get to know Levi then there's no reason for you to be here, so if you don’t mind; our food is getting cold." Hange butted in, guiding Levi past the older man and toward their room. 

"I did actually want to to get to know you Levi. Maybe if we clear everything up and you sign those papers we can spend some time together." Eren said. Levi stopped; standing unmoving with his back to Eren for a moment before he silently began walking again. Hange shot Eren a look; he didn't know if it was angry or sad. Maybe both, though neither answered him as they continued toward their room. 

 

Eren watched them go. His heart constricting in his chest though he couldn’t figure out why. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please tell me what you thing! I crave validation lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra free time lately so you get an update a lot faster than the last one! Woo!
> 
> Typing with a cardboard papercut on the tip of your finger is not so much a time (filing sucks lol) -- Oh yeah I'm not in school anymore (if you read the notes on one of my other fics I've mentioned being in school) I now work for free as a work term student. I'm almost done, hopefully I'll get a paying job soon (Interview tomorrow so fingers crossed)
> 
> I'm rambling.
> 
> So I've deviated slightly from my original thought, but that might be good. Inspiration is flowing! Good things may happen!
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 

He didn't sign the papers. 

 

He didn't sign the fucking papers! Now they were still married with no hope of resolution because Eren was boarding his flight and had no way to contact Levi. He had gone to Levi's room before they left the hotel but Levi and his friends had already left. Eren had been hounding Armin for Levi's number. The blond man denied having it but Eren knew he was lying; he's demand it once they got off the plane and back home.  

This was ridiculous, why was no one cooperating with him? Even if Levi didn't want to end the marriage he still had to contact him. What was the point of being married if they never saw each other? Never spent any time together? 

Did Levi think this would help them to stay married? Delaying the annulment would only close their window for it resulting in an actual divorce, Eren was sure Levi wouldn't want to have a divorce on his record at 23 years old. 

 

Eren slumped down in his seat, crossed his arms and put on his headphones as he ignored his friends and brooded for the 3 hour flight home. He didn't even talk to his friends when they got home; he just grabbed his luggage and hopped into Mikasa's awaiting car. 

 

"I leave you alone for 3 days!" Mikasa said with a small smirk on her face. 

"Please Mikasa, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Eren said as Armin and Annie piled into the car after waving goodbye to the others who were picked up by Berthold. 

"Oh come on I need details!" Mikasa said as she pulled away from the curb and drove them home. 

"I got really drunk, some guy jumped into my arms, we kept drinking, got married, and woke up with him completely naked and with no memory of any of it." Eren explained in annoyance. "Oh and Armin is best friends with his friend somehow." He spat angrily. 

"Oh, are you?" Mikasa looked in her mirror at Armin with a smirk. 

"We just hit it off. Her name is Hange, we have similar interests that's all. While you and Levi were making out we just started talking." Armin defended. 

"Levi huh? That's your husband's name?" Mikasa asked. 

"Unfortunately" Eren grumbled. 

"Oh come on. He can't be that bad." Mikasa laughed. Eren didn’t answer, he just laid his head against the window as Mikasa drove them home. 

Eren went into his apartment, left his things where they fell and flopped down onto his bed to sleep away the afternoon. 

 

 

> _Eren waited around a corner in headquarters, waiting for the voices of the_ _Co_ _mmander_ _and Squad Leaders as they walked down the hallway discussing the upcoming expedition._ _He stayed out of sight until they passed the intersecting hallway, then grabbed Levi by the arm; pulling him in the closet._  
> 
> _"What the fu---" Levi began as he was pushed up against the wall, mouth covered with Eren's as the larger man kissed him_ _passionately. Eren smiled into the kiss when Levi's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer._  
> 
> _"This is not acceptable you shitty brat. We were having an important discussion about the expedition" Levi glared but Eren could see the slight upturn of his lip._  
> 
> _"We both know that you and Erwin came up with those plans together, you know them backwards and that's why I've barely seen you the last two weeks." Eren said, pushing Levi up the wall so the older man's legs wrapped around his waist. "I missed you" He whispered, kissing Levi's neck._  
> 
> _"I missed you too" Levi whispered,_ _running his finger's through_ _Eren's_ _hair._  
> 
> _"I wish we had more time together. I know there are more important things going on than us but I wish we didn't have to sneak around just to get a moment together. I wish it was acceptable for everyone to know how much I love you." Eren_ _said._  
> 
> _"Eren." Levi began but Eren cut him off._  
> 
> _"I know, I know. You're twice my age, I'm your subordinate, and every other reason why you hesitated to be with me in the beginning." Eren rambled, Levi took his face in his hands so Eren could look into those beautiful silver eyes that he had fallen in love with at the age of 15 and admired_ _from afar f_ _or years until Levi finally became his._  
> 
> _"You are more important to me than anything. All of those reasons were just me being too afraid to accept my feelings for you. I love you, I don't know why we've hidden it so long. I'm sorry." Levi said, Eren leaned in and kissed him again._  
> 
> _"Don’t apologize. I know how socially awkward you are." Eren grinned, Levi punched his shoulder lightly._  
> 
> _"No more hiding. Let them see how much I love you." Levi smiled._  
> 
>  

 

"Eren! Wake up!" A voice startled him out of his dream, he groaned; it has been a very pleasant dream, as though he was actually feeling those things and not having his mind make up stories again. The bed bounced with the weight of someone flopping down on it. 

Eren opened his eyes to see his cousin Carla with a big grin on her face, he groaned again and hid his face in his pillow. Carla had always been his favorite relative; he had felt a strong connection to her ever since he was little. Apparently when he was young he was convinced she was his mother, though he had little memory of it. They laughed about it, often making jokes but his own mother had been very upset over it at the time and made him see a doctor. 

Despite his wild childhood imagination the two remained quite close, despite the five year age difference. Carla had always been protective of Eren, much like Mikasa but he was more tolerant of it coming from Carla for some reason. As they got older than had become very close friends; spending a lot of time together.  

 

  

"So I hear congratulations are in order." Carla grinned, earning herself a glare. 

"Alright, tell me what happened. All I know is you were drunk and got married." Carla said laying down next to him. 

"That's pretty much it. I was drunk; this tiny, beautiful man jumped into my arms and started kissing me. We kept drinking, gambling, and then woke up the next morning in bed together. Now everyone is acting weird, he won't sign the annulment papers, and I have no idea how to contact him." Eren explained, he was so tired of explaining it, so tired of worrying about it. 

 

"Alright, how about we stop focusing on things we can't change right now. Tell me about him. The good things. You said he was tiny and beautiful." Carla said, making Eren smile; she always knew how to calm him down or make him feel better. 

 

"He is. He's really short and petite; even his features are petite, his eyes, his lips." Eren began with a soft smile. "Think Kuchel but a little smaller and more masculine." He added.  

"He looks like Kuchel? He must be beautiful." Carla said with intrigue. 

"Yeah, I didn't realize it before but it's almost uncanny how much they look alike. Kind of like us really." Eren said. 

"I've been having weird dreams. Since I met him." He added, not meeting her eyes. 

"What kind of dreams?" Carla propped up on her elbow, looking at him with interest. 

"I don’t know. They're about him, but he's different. I'm different. He's a lot older than me, we're soldiers of some sort. It feels so real, like I'm remembering it, not my mind making things up. It doesn't make sense! I don't know him, I've never met him before! These dreams are not us.. But it is us. We're in love.." Eren rambled 

 

"Maybe you knew each other in another life." Carla suggested. 

"Yeah the same life that you're my mother." Eren rolled his eyes and laughed. Carla smiled. 

"Well maybe it's just your brain's way of telling you to give him a chance." She suggested. 

"I'd like to give him a chance, but not when I'm married to him. I want to get to know someone, fall in love with them, propose to them properly." Eren said. 

"That's very romantic, maybe you should try telling him that." Carla said. 

 

"I was just so frustrated after I found out about being married. Everyone was so okay with it, Levi was okay with it! He said he couldn't sign the papers I just kind of lost it. The worst part was the day started pretty good. I woke up with the worst hangover ever but next to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. We spent the morning together, he fell asleep in my arms. I was looking forward to getting to know him. Who knows; maybe it would end in marriage, I'd just like the chance to find that out." Eren explained. 

"It will get sorted out, don't worry." Carla said, holding out her arm and letting Eren cuddle into her. 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Eren." Armin said with hopeful eyes when Eren finally came out of his room, Carla had left a while before. 

"I made dinner." He added. 

"Thanks." Eren said, heading to the kitchen and grabbing himself a bowl before heading back to the couch and flopping down beside Armin and Annie. 

"Here." Armin said holding out a piece of paper. Eren raised a brow and took it; on the note was Hange's name and what Eren assumed was her phone number. 

"I don't have Levi's number but he probably won't be far from Hange." Armin said. 

"Thanks." Eren mumbled. 

"I'm sorry I wouldn't give it to you before. I just wanted you to give him a chance." Armin said. 

"Kind of hard if we have no contact with each other." Eren grumbled. 

"You're right. Maybe now you can give him a chance." Armin suggested. 

"Why does everyone want me to give him a chance? I don’t know him! Why does everyone think this marriage is okay? We met 5 hours before we got married!!" Eren shouted. 

 

"There's just something about you two, you seem so perfect for each other. I know you were drunk but I've never seen you act like that with anyone before. It's like you're meant for each other, I just want you to be happy." Armin explained 

"I know you do, you've been my best friend since we were 3 and I love you. This is just so frustrating, you and everyone else are so happy about this. Levi could be a psychopath! A stalker! He wants to stay married to me when we don’t know each other, maybe he does know me." Eren rambled. 

"He's not a stalker." Armin chuckled. "Just please, get to know him." Armin said. 

"What have you got to lose?" Annie said. 

"I'll see." Eren said, crossing his arms over his chest and focusing on the tv program Armin and Annie had been watching. 

 

 

 

Eren dialed the number written on the note as he paced his room an hour later, he couldn't hold out any longer, he needed progress with this situation. 

"Hello?" Hange's familiar voice said on the other end. 

"Hange! It's Eren." Eren said. 

"Eren!! Nice to hear from you. Are you calling to profess your love to Levi?" Hange asked excitedly. 

"Hange." Eren said sternly. 

"Then I have nothing to say. Goodbye." She said in a sing song voice and hung up the phone. 

Eren hit redial as fast as he could though this time it kept ringing. 

 

"Hange, I swear to god. Answer the damn phone! I just want to talk! What's the point of Levi and I being married if we never have any contact! Please, just tell him to call me." Eren shouted into her voicemail before hanging up and throwing his phone at his bed with a growl. 

 

 

 

He spent the next two days sending texts and leaving messages. He knew he was being annoying, that's why he was doing it. She was being annoying by not answering. He had lost count of messages at this point and they had slowed down considerably since he had to go back to work. 

He sat at his desk, trying to immerse himself in his work to forget about the events of the previous weekend. He was doing a decent job of it until his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number but it had the same area code as Hange. He got up and walked toward the empty boardroom. 

 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Eren?" Levi's voice asked quietly through the other end. 

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Stop calling Hange. She didn't do anything to you and can't do anything for you. Neither can I" Levi said, his voice wavering. 

"Levi please! I just want to talk." Eren didn’t mean to shout but he was desperate, Levi was quiet for a moment. 

"Talk about what?" Levi finally asked, barely above a whisper. 

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you. I was just so frustrated." Eren said. 

"I know." Levi said. 

"It's just weird. It's weird how everyone seems to be so okay with this. It's not normal to stay married to someone you just met." Eren said. 

"I know." 

"Then you'll sign the papers?" Eren asked hopefully. 

"No."   

"Why not?!" Eren shouted. "You just agreed!"  

"I said it was weird. I didn’t say it was wrong." Levi defended. 

"You can't be serious!! Levi we can't stay married! You refuse to see me for one thing, we can't be married if we don't see each other. We only have a short time to get it annulled, then it has to be an actual divorce. Do you want that? To have a divorce on your record for absolutely no reason? Just because you refuse to end a marriage that shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Eren was yelling, when he finally stopped long enough to take a breath her heard quiet sniffles on the other end of the phone. His heart clenching, he hadn’t meant to make Levi cry again. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way." His voice trembled. 

"Levi." Eren began but the line went dead. 

 

"Levi? Levi!!!" Eren yelled into the silent phone. 

 

 

"Eren? You alright in here?" Erwin asked popping his head in through the door. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Eren said running his fingers through his hair as Erwin came in and closed the door behind him. 

"Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like nothing. Look Eren I know I'm your boss but I've also known you for a long time and I'd like to think that we're also friends. I am married to your cousins best friend after all." Erwin said leaning against the table, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I guess you heard what I did last weekend." Eren said, sitting down and put his head in his arms on the table. 

"I did. I'll have to get you a gift, are you registered anywhere?" Erwin chuckles. 

"You're hilarious, Really." Eren glared at him. "Well I just got off the phone with him. He hung up on me." He added. 

"That doesn't sound promising." Erwin said. 

"He's insufferable. He will not listen to reason and will not sign the annulment papers. I'm just so frustrated, no one is on my side!" Eren said. 

"That is really weird." Erwin agreed. 

"See!! Honestly, you're like the only one I know that actually took their time with their significant other. You and Kuchel were together for like 6 years before you got married. Everyone else is pairing up with people they've just met and no one cares!" Eren rambled. 

"But it's worked out for all of them hasn't it. They all seem so happy together." Erwin said. 

"That's besides the point. I'm not happy being married to someone I don't know. But everyone seems to think I should be." Eren said. 

"That's understandable, Why do they think you should be?" Erwin asked. 

"I don’t know. Everyone keeps talking about meant to be. I've been having weird dreams, maybe it is meant to be but why can't I find that out for myself?" Eren said. 

"What kind of dreams?" Erwin asked curiously. 

"Just weird dreams about him. Us. But it's not us, we're different. I saw you once, you were the Commander or something." Eren explained, Erwin's brow quirked. 

"Eren, what is your husbands name?" He asked. 

"Levi." He stated simply. 

"Levi. Well maybe you should spend some time with Levi." Erwin said. 

"Not you too! You're my last hope at sanity!" Eren cried. 

"No. Maybe if you get to know him a bit, spend some time together you could convince him to listen to you." Erwin suggested. Eren thought for a moment. 

"You know, that's a good idea." He said thoughtfully. "Can I have a few days off?" 

"Didn't you just take a couple days off for a bachelor party?" Erwin rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

"Yes but this is important, I have to go see my husband!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Yes, fine. Go. Maybe you could bring him back, I know I'd love to meet him." Erwin said making Eren roll his eyes. 

 

 

"Funny." He said before heading out of the room.  

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little repetitive but I'm trying to put more characters into this fic. I tend to neglect the supporting characters so I'm giving them scenes but Eren is repeating himself.   
> This chapter was kind of filler in order to do that but it's important information.
> 
> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading.
> 
> Your comments and kudos make me very happy  
> Feel free to contact me on tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Soapy0-0](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/soapy0-0)
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates take so long on this one. I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. Not to mention I feel like I'm not doing that great with it.
> 
> This chapter has fluff in it, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

    

This was a mistake.   

A big fucking mistake. Eren had driven the 90 minutes to Levi's town before he realized he had absolutely no idea where Levi lived. He drove around town for a bit before pulling into a motel.   

He walked up to the front desk where a tall man with two toned hair sat looking at his phone in boredom.   

"Hello, can I get a room?" Eren asked, the man looked up. He was good looking but with an abnormally long face.   

"You!" He said in surprise, Eren raised a brow.   

"Do we know each other?" He asked.   

"N-no, of course not. How long will you be staying?" The attendant asked.   

"I'm not sure. No later than Friday." Eren said.   

"Alright, if you could fill out this form." He said handing him a paper and pen, Eren thanked him and filled out his information.   

"Here's your key, your room is 104. My name is Jean if you need anything." Jean said, Eren nodded, grabbed his things and made his way to his room.   

   

   

"Hello?" Levi's voice came through the phone.   

"Levi, hey!" Eren said, feeling nervous for some reason.   

"What can I do for you Eren?" Levi asked painfully.   

"I just want to talk. I promise I won't demand you sign the papers." Eren said.   

"Okay, Let's talk." Levi said.   

"I'm in town, can we meet for coffee?" Eren asked.   

"You're in town?? Why?" Levi asked in surprise.   

"I want to spend time with you. I mean we are married, I might as well get to know you right?" Eren asked 

"Yeah.. Yes. Okay! There's a cafe on Main Street; Cafe Rose. Would you like to meet me there?" Levi asked, his voice hurried and nervous. Eren couldn't help but to chuckle; if Levi was anything it was adorable. 

"Sure, I can be there in half an hour." Eren said. 

"O-okay, I'll see you there." Levi said before hanging up.  

Eren cleaned himself up and made his way to the motel entrance; Jean was still looking bored though perked up when Eren approached him. 

"Hey! Need something?" He asked. 

"No I'm just meeting a friend at Rose Cafe." Eren said smiling politely. 

"Levi?" He asked and Eren stopped, raising a brow. 

"How did you know?" He asked. 

"He's a friend of mine and told me what happened. I guessed." Jean explained. Eren nodded in understanding before stepping closer and leaning on the desk. 

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and Jean nodded with a shrug. 

"Is Levi always so impulsive? I mean; he jumped into my arms and started kissing me, we had wild drunken sex after getting married and now he won’t sign the papers." Eren explained. Jean just laughed. 

"Levi is actually the most calculated and reasonable person I know. He never does anything without thinking it through first. The fact that he did something so rash is crazy, I guess it just means that you’re something special." Jean explained. 

"Special? But we've never met." Eren said and Jean shrugged. 

"I don’t know maybe there's just something about you two. You don't feel drawn to him at all?" Jean asked. Eren didn't answer, he looked at Jean for a moment, deep in thought. 

As much as he hated to admit it; there was something about Levi, the minute he woke up beside him he could feel it. All the images and dreams of Levi his mind had been producing, they had to mean something though Eren was afraid to find out what it was. 

"I should get going." He said quietly and made his way out to his car. 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"What's all this?" Levi asked, his arms folded across his chest as he stood beside the blanket Eren had just laid down on the grass._  
> 
> _"It's a picnic." Eren said simply with a smile. Levi raised a brow and Eren continued pulling things out of his bag and setting them up on the blanket._  
> 
> _"You brought me out nearly half a_ _days_ _journey to a field and we’re going to eat on the ground?" Levi_ _asked._  
> 
> _"It's romantic!" Eren protested "I wanted to take you out somewhere nice. Spend some time together. Now that you've agreed to be with me" he said bashfully. Levi's face turned from his neutral/annoyed expression to a mixture of shock and embarrassment, his cheeks turning pink and his eyes falling to the ground._  
> 
> _Levi moved onto the blanket and sat down silently, shifting closer to Eren when the younger man sat down and leaning his head on his shoulder shyly. Eren chuckled at how cute the older man could be then proceeded to take out the food he had packed._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"I'm really glad you came out here with me today." Eren said after they had finished eating and were cuddled up together on the blanket; Eren on his back and Levi curled into his side._  
> 
> _"I'll go anywhere with you." Levi said quietly, Eren chuckled._  
> 
> _"You're so cute." He said. Levi buried his face in Eren's side, growling something that sounded like a muffled "the fuck I am"_  
> 
> _"You are! You act so tough, you are tough. Everyone is afraid to disobey you and with good reason but then at the same time you're so shy and bashful. You can't handle a compliment or affection without blushing or getting embarrassed._  
> 
> _"Don’t tell anyone." Levi whispered, resting his chin on Eren's chest and looking into his eyes._  
> 
> _"Of course not, I like being the only one to know this side of you." Eren smiled, running his fingers through Levi's hair. Levi gave him a small smile before reaching up and brushing his lips gently across Eren's. Eren shifted to gain better access and deepened the kiss._  
> 
> _"I love you Levi." He whispered when they parted._  
> 
> _"I love you too Eren." Levi whispered, cuddling into him again._  
> 
>  

 

 

Eren almost missed the café from being lost in thought; honestly he was so wrapped up in his daydream that he could barely remember the ride here. These daydreams were crazy, they made no sense and were completely unrecognizable but they were also very soothing. They made his heart ache; he had never felt the love and emotions from those dreams for anyone in his actual life, it made him want to feel them for Levi. He wished they could have done this right and maybe they could have been as they were in his dreams. 

 

He made his way into the shop, looking around and spotting Levi instantly; the younger man was sitting at a table in the corner with a drink in front of him and across from him. His fingers were fidgeting on the cup and his foot tapping on the floor; he was nervous and Eren couldn't help but find it endearing.  

"Hey Levi." Eren smiled sitting down across from the petite man. Levi's eyes widened and he sat up straighter. 

"E-eren!" He stammered "I got you a coffee. Cream and sugar." He added shyly. 

"Thanks." Eren smiled and took a sip. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Levi asked, sipping his own drink. 

"You. I wanted to get to know you. There's a reason you want to stay married."  

"Eren.. I.." Levi interrupted but Eren waved his hand to stop him. 

 

"I didn't come here to talk about that. I was just saying there's a reason why you want to stay married so I'd like to get to know you and maybe I can find out why." Eren explained. Levi stared at him for a moment, visibly speechless before he snapped out of it with a small blush. 

"There's not much to tell really. I grew up in Foster Care where I met Isabel. We've been together since we were young. I met Hange in the third grade, we bonded over.. Similar interests. Krista was in Isabel's grade, the four of us grew up together." Levi explained making Eren smile. 

"That's nice. Well except for the foster care of course, but it's nice to have friends like that. I grew up with Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa lived next door and we met Armin in preschool. Reiner and Connie came later during junior high but we've all been really close." Eren said. 

"Armin seems really nice, I didn't have much to do with the others." Levi said. 

"Yeah, Armin and Hange seemed to be oddly close extremely fast. Do you know anything about that? Everyone is acting so strange." Eren said. 

"They just clicked I guess. It happens." Levi shrugged. 

"Yeah it seems to happen a lot. Armin and Hange are like best friends. Reiner and Berthold are getting a married less than a year after meeting. All my friends act like they know each other the minute they meet, everyone seems weirdly okay with this marriage." Eren said 

"Sometimes you just know." Levi said quietly. 

"So you know? About us I mean?" Eren asked, Levi put his head down and didn't answer. Eren leaned back in his seat, it was frustrating. There was something Levi wasn't telling him, something that everyone knew except Eren.  

"Nevermind that. What do you do?" Eren asked 

"I work in a garage; Kenny's auto parts. It's nothing special, I just fix up old cars and have a decent relationship with the owner. What about you?" Levi asked 

"That sounds pretty cool actually, I know nothing about cars. I work in Accounts Receivable in a company back home. It's alright, kinda boring but it pays pretty well and I don't mind it. My boss is married my cousin's best friend so I guess we have a good relationship as well" Eren explained. 

"You seem to have a lot of friends." Levi said with a soft smile. 

"I'm a likeable guy." Eren shrugged with a grin, Levi nodded while avoiding eye contact. Eren watched him for a moment before downing the rest of his drink and standing up. Levi looked up at him in surprise and confusion. 

"Alright, let's go. Show me this town of yours, I'm only here for a couple days and I want to see it" Eren said holding out his hand. Levi's lip turned up into a small smile and he reached for Eren's hand before they made their way out of the café. 

 

Levi and Eren walked through the town. Levi explained to Eren about the different places, the people who occupied them. Eren laughed at the stories Levi told; about the shenanigans he had gotten into with Isabel, Hange, and Krista.  

He almost didn't want to admit it but he was really enjoying himself with Levi; it was like one of his dreams but also completely different. This Levi held no power or dominance; no one cowered under his glare or flinched at his command. Actually his glare was quite adorable and his serious expression was softer than that of his dream Levi; as though this Levi wasn't afraid to show his true self to others as dream Levi seemed to be. 

 

 

"This is where I work."  Levi  said, referring to  the Auto Shop they were about to pass. Eren perked up and looked inside. It was surprisingly clean looking and Eren found it oddly unsurprising. 

"Can we go in?" He asked excitedly, almost dragging Levi inside. Eren marveled at the things inside; the spare parts scattered around the room, the half finished cars, the pictures on the walls. Eren found one that he became particularly fond of; it was Levi wearing coveralls and standing next to a tall man who looked to be in his 40's, also wearing coveralls and both standing next to a car. The older man's hand on Levi's shoulder and both sporting a similar almost smile. 

 

"That's me and Kenny after I finished my first car." Levi said stepping in next to Eren. 

"Are you two related? You look so much alike" Eren asked.  

"Not really." Levi said simply. 

"How are you 'not really' related?" Eren laughed. "You're so cryptic all the time, will you ever tell me what you actually know?" He asked. 

"You're not ready yet." Levi said, just as cryptically as Eren had accused him of being. 

"Levi? You’re not working today." An extremely tall man with blond hair and facial hair said, stepping out of the back room. The giant man looked at Eren, a look of recognition in his eyes; similar to how Jean's had looked. These people were weird. 

 

"Mike, this is my friend Eren. Eren, my co worker Mike." Levi introduced. 

"Friend or Husband?" Mike smirked. Levi glanced at Eren with a blush before glaring at Mike. 

"Fucking Hange." He grumbled and Mike laughed.  

"Is Kenny around?" Levi changed the subject, Mike nodded toward the office and Levi excused himself. 

"So, you here to make Levi sign the papers?" Mike asked. Eren looked up at Mike with a quirked brow. 

"Hange really does have a big mouth. Levi hasn't actually told us anything." Mike said.  

"I'm not here to make him sign the papers." Eren said simply, his eyes moving around the room. 

"Levi is a great guy, no one wants to see him get hurt." Mike said. 

"I don't want to hurt him, but we don’t actually know each other. There's nothing keeping us together." Eren defended. 

"Then why are you here?" Mike asked, Eren didn’t have an answer, he opened his mouth to say something but was saved by Levi coming back from the office. He said goodbye to Mike and the two left. 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry for whatever Mike said. You looked uncomfortable." Levi said when they were back outside. 

"No don’t worry about it." Eren smiled at him. "So what's the plan for tonight?" He asked. 

"You drove here right? There's a drive in movie theatre that's pretty cool." Levi said shyly. 

"A drive in? That's adorable." Eren grinned. Levi shrugged, blushing at Eren's smile. "Small town." He mumbled. 

"My car is at the café, Lets go get it and go see a movie." Eren said, Levi nodded and they made their way back, talking easily with each other. 

 

 

"So you don't have a car?"  Eren asked when they made it back to his and watched Levi admire it. It wasn't an overly fancy car but it was definitely a nice one. 

"Nah, it's a small town, everywhere is walking distance." Levi said, eyes not leaving the car. 

"Here, you drive." Eren grinned, tossing his keys to Levi. Levi caught them but looked at Eren with an embarrassed look. 

"I.. Um. I don't drive." He said. 

"You can fix cars but you can't drive them?" Eren asked with a chuckle, making Levi blush. 

"Shut up." He grumbled adorably. 

"Come on, I'll teach you." Eren said getting into the passenger side. Levi got in tentatively. Eren couldn't help but to laugh as Levi moved up his seat, it earned him one of Levi's death glares, those death glares that Eren found incredibly endearing. 

Levi knew the basics of driving, being around cars so much you’d have to pick up on some things. Eren only gave him simple instructions and  pointers before Levi was driving through town with ease; going a little slower than needed but Eren wasn't going to comment. 

Eren looked over at Levi and smiled, Levi was concentrating so hard on what he was doing; completely tensed up. Eren reached over and peeled one of Levi's hands off the steering wheel. 

"E-eren! I need my hand!" Levi said glancing back and forth from Eren to the road. 

"You need to relax. Being tense makes it harder." Eren said threading their fingers together. Levi blushed darkly but kept his eyes on the road, visibly willing himself to relax as he drove them to the drive in theatre.  

 

Once there Levi parked and scrambled out of the car and to the passenger side, waiting for Eren to move. 

"I'm not doing that again." 

"You did great!" Eren laughed. Levi rolled his eyes and they  left to get snacks for the movie. 

 

As they watched the movie Eren couldn’t help but to look over at Levi regularly; he seemed nervous but also comfortable all at once. It was a contradiction but so was what Eren felt; everything was so comfortable with Levi, he barely knew him but he just felt right around him, though he refused to admit it to himself. 

Though what he could admit was Levi was beautiful. The way his silky hair fell over his eyes and ears, the shape of his small nose, his thin but defined lips that Eren felt himself being drawn to. He tried to keep his impulses under control though couldn't stop himself from slipping his fingers through Levi’s as he had done earlier. 

Maybe he was leading the younger man on. Maybe he was leading himself on but he couldn’t ignore the feeling he got just by holding Levi’s hand. Levi didn’t look at him; continuing to focus on the movie playing in front of them but he did give Eren’s fingers a squeeze. 

 

"It's still early." Eren said when the movie was over. He had no idea why he said it or what he was thinking; he really wasn't making a good case for himself for ending this marriage but there he just couldn’t bring himself to part ways with Levi right now. 

"It is." Levi said shyly. 

"Do you want to go home?" Eren asked, Levi shook his head with a quiet no. 

"We could go to your place and watch a movie... another movie." Eren chuckled, he felt like a teenager on a first date. 

"I live with Hange." Levi said. 

"Hmm, maybe we go back to my room?" Eren asked, not wanting to deal with Hange at the moment, he just wanted alone time with Levi. Levi nodded and they made their way back to the motel.  

 

 

> _Eren watched Levi sleeping beside him. The older man looked so young while he slept;_ _his  face_ _relaxed,_ _long_ _black_ _eyelashes_ _feathered out on his cheeks, is normally tense jaw slack with the smallest amount of drool gathering at the corner._  
> 
> _Eren_ _wasn'_ _t_ _sure if he could love anything as much as he loved the sleeping angel beside him. He picked up Levi's left hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the brand new band that rested on his finger, the one he placed there himself the day before. The action waking the petite man, his eyes opening slowly and a smile spreading across his face._  
> 
> _"Morning." He said, his voice groggy from sleep._  
> 
> _"Morning Mr._ _Jaegar_ _." Eren grinned._  
> 
> _"Who said I'm taking your shitty name brat." Levi grumbled but shifted closer to Eren's chest._  
> 
> _"Because you love me and married me yesterday." Eren kissed the tip of Levi's nose._  
> 
> _"I must have been out of my mind" Levi said, his smile not matching his words._  
> 
> _"I don’t care what your name is. Or mine. All that matters is that you are my_ _husband, and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives." Eren said leaning into to kiss him._  
> 
> _"And every life after." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck as the larger man rolled them over and deepened the kiss. Eren's hand roamed Levi's sides, moving down to this knees and lifting them up around him before slowly entering him; still prepared from the night before, their bodies moved together slow and passionately as they whispered their love for_ _each other_ _._  

 

Eren woke up with arms around his neck and the feeling of soft lips against his own, as though he hadn't woken from the dream he had just had. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his motel room, fully clothed, and the Levi that was pressed against him was the young man that he barely knew. The one that he had spent yesterday with and had fallen asleep with as they watched tv the night before. 

Eren gasped and pushed himself away, staring wide at Levi who also looked shocked. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! You just started kissing me, I should have known you were asleep. I should have pushed you away." The younger man panicked. 

"No, no. It's okay. It was my fault, I was dreaming." Eren said, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his bag on the nightstand. 

"What are those?" Levi asked when Eren pulled out a small bottle of pills with a prescription label on the side. 

"Oh nothing. Just something I've been taking since I was a kid. They don't seem to be working that well lately. Might have to go see my doctor." Eren said. 

"What do they do?" Levi asked, he was oddly curious. Eren raised a brow, it was a little weird for Levi to be so interested but he has found Levi had some strange and cryptic tendencies. 

 

"I have an overactive imagination. When I was a kid I used to make up crazy stories. Apparently it was bad, I was convinced my cousin was my mother for a while so my actual mother took me to a doctor and I've been on them ever since." Eren explained. Levi's eyes were wide and almost shimmering with emotion. 

"W-why don't you think they're working?" He asked 

"I've been having these weird dreams lately. They're so vivid, they feel like memories but that's crazy. It's like when I was a kid, I'll make an appointment with my doctor when I get home." Eren said 

"Am I in these dreams?" Levi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Why?" Eren asked, Levi was acting weird again, and his head was still reeling from his dream. Levi stared at him for a moment, his eyes turning from shimmery to glassey, his lip trembling slightly. 

"I have to go." He said and quickly got out of bed, grabbed his shoes, coat and dashed out of the room. Eren stared after him dumbfounded. 

 

 

Eren tried calling Levi a couple times, but there was no answer. He stopped by Kenny's Auto Shop but he wasn't there. He spent the day looking for him but to no avail. 

"Hey Levi, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. I've been trying to find you all day but I don't know where you live. My friends wedding is soon, I have to go home now. If you could call me.. Just please call me." Eren left the message on Levi's voicemail before he grabbed his things and left his room to go check out. 

"Hey Eren, Levi asked me to give this to you." Jean said when Eren paid for his room. He looked at the brown envelope with curiosity before taking it and opening it. Inside were the annulment papers with Levi's signature in all the proper places and a note 

 

 

 _I'm sorry for refusing before. You're right, we don’t know each other. This was pointless. Goodbye Eren_  

 _-Levi_  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See fluffiness. And a very confused Eren. I hope I did alright with it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think.  
> Comments really make my day  
> (I got like 4 from the same person yesterday and man it made a not so great day a whole lot better)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome.  
> I was really not feeling great about this story (I'm still not sure I'm doing that well with it) but the comments on the last chapter! You guys made my day. I am so happy that you're actually enjoying it!
> 
> This chapter kind of took a turn I hadn't planned or expected but I think it works (or I'll make it work).  
> That's the point of writing isn't it? Just letting things flow?
> 
> I apologize in advance for any errors. I somewhat edit as I go, I pretty much just fired the second half of this out this evening and did very little proofreading. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like it!

* * *

 

 

 

This was what he  wanted. 

 

This was his intentions all alone; to get Levi to sign the papers so they could end this joke of a marriage.  

If this is what he wanted, then why was he so unhappy about it? 

 

 

He drove home, lost in thought. Thoughts of Levi; the way his cheeks flushed whenever Eren looked into his eyes, the tiny smile he gave when Eren would say something amusing. The way his silver-grey eyes would follow Eren's movements, linger on his face, as though he actually loved him. 

Eren made himself stop thinking about that, there's no way Levi was in love with him, they had only spent one day together, besides their drunken adventure. Eren had to admit they had some kind of connection, spending time together had been so easy and felt so right but that didn't mean they were in love. Just because his dreams told him he was in love.. They weren't real! That wasn't him, that was someone else, another lifetime. It felt so real, but it wasn't. He was going to have to make an appointment with his Doctor, get his medication increased or something. 

 

 

"Hey! How did it go?" Armin asked when Eren walked into their apartment. Armin and Annie were cuddled up on the couch watching a tv show. Eren pulled the papers out of his bag. 

"He signed the papers." Eren said, his voice flat, no expression on his face. He didn't wait for a reaction, just kept going to his room. 

 

"I thought you were going to spend time with him, how'd you get him to sign the papers?" Armin asked following Eren into his room. 

"You know, everyone trying to make me stay married to someone I don't know is really fucking creepy!" Eren snapped, throwing his bag down beside the bed and sitting down on the edge. 

"Levi seems like a really nice guy is all. I hope you didn't force him." Armin said, sitting beside Eren. 

"I didn't. I didn't even ask him to do it. We were having a good time, at least I thought we were. He left out of nowhere and left me the papers at the front desk of the motel." Eren said. 

"You're upset about this." Armin said, it wasn't a question. 

"No I'm not, this is exactly what I wanted. I don’t want to be married to someone I don't know." Eren said. 

"It is what you wanted, but you're having second thoughts. You like him!" Armin said. Eren glared at him. 

"Like I said. Creepy!" He said. 

"I know it seems that way but sometimes you're just meant to be with someone. I don't care if you stay married to him but I saw how you two were together that night and it would be a shame if you didn’t end up together." Armin said. 

"Like you and Annie?" Eren asked. 

"And Connie and Sasha. And Reiner and Bertholdt." Armin listed off, Eren just rolled his eyes. He didn't believe in soulmates, not matter what his heart was trying to tell him. 

 

 

The next few days went by in a blur. Eren did his duties as groomsman and helping with the last minute preparations of the wedding; picking up the tux's, making sure they fit, finalizing the guest list, getting payment ready for the dj and caterers. 

 

"Today's the big day. How are you feeling buddy?" Eren asked Reiner who was tying his bow tie in front of the full length mirror. 

"I'm feeling great! I'm about to marry the love of my life!" Reiner grinned  

"And that's why you can't tie your bow tie?" Eren raised a brow with a smirk and stepped towards the larger man, tying it for him. 

"Fine, I'm nervous as fuck, but in a good way! Nothing is going to stop me from Marrying Bert today." Reiner said, his eyes unfocused and a goofy smile on his face; undoubtedly thinking of his future husband. 

 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Eren asked quietly. 

"Yes, I do think you should give Levi a chance." Reiner grinned. Eren rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously, why? Why does everyone think I should be with Levi? I don’t know him, none of you know him, yet everyone is just so okay with me being married to someone I don’t know! What are none of you telling me?!" Eren almost yelled. 

 

"Sorry, sorry. What did you want to ask me?" Reiner laughed. 

"How did you know? That Bert was the one?" Eren asked, sitting down on the bench in the room. 

"Ahh, so it is about Levi." Reiner asked, sitting beside him. 

"Can you just answer? Please?" Eren asked, his voice bordering on desperate. 

"I don’t know, sometimes you just know." Reiner said.  

"But you couldn’t know. You guys met a year ago!" Eren blurted, but stopped, looking wide eyed at Reiner. 

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! You guys are great together and I really like Bert, it's just I don't understand how you could move so fast." He rambled, Reiner just laughed. 

"Don’t worry about it Eren, I know what you mean. Mine and Berts relationship happened really fast, but we didn’t need a lot of time to figure things out. It's like we had known each other all along, loved each other all along; we were just waiting to meet." Reiner explained.  

Eren stared at his hands, his mind going to Levi; how easy it was to talk to him, how comfortable it was to be around him, how familiar it was to hold him. Maybe that was what Reiner was talking about with Bert. 

"You know what I'm talking about, don’t you." Reiner said gently. Eren shook his head in denial. 

"No, I don't. Levi and I have never met before a week ago, we don’t know each other." Eren protested. 

"Maybe you loved each other in another life?" Reiner asked 

"Another life? What are you talking about?" Eren asked. 

"Hey Eren do you still take those pills you were on as a kid?" Reiner asked. 

"What has that got to do with anything?" Eren was getting really confused now, everyone was being so cryptic lately. 

"Nothing. Just maybe you don't need them anymore." Reiner said as the door opened, with Armin, Annie, and Connie piling in, all dressed in their wedding party outfits. 

"How's everyone doing?" Reiner asked 

"Everything is in place." Connie said. 

"Guests are fine, parents are in place, flower girl in place." Armin said 

"Rings right here." Annie said holding up a small bag attached to her wrist. 

"Great!"Reiner said, slipping on his jacket. 

"So Eren, where's your husband? He's not your date?" Connie asked with a grin. 

"He's not my husband, he signed the papers." Eren said. 

"He did?" Connie and Reiner asked in shock. 

"You sent the papers in already?" Armin asked, worry in his eyes. 

"No I've been kind of busy, but I'll send them in soon." Eren glared at them. Honestly he hadn't been able to bring himself to send them yet. It felt wrong, not speaking to Levi about it first. Find out what changed his mind so suddenly. 

"Well it’s time to go." Annie said, evoking her 'bestman' duties and keeping them on track. "I believe someone is waiting for you." She added with a small smile at her cousin. 

"Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint." Reiner grinned and they all made their way out of the room. 

 

 

 

It was a beautiful wedding; Bert was sweating, Reiner was crying, everyone was so happy. Even Eren who was tentative about their relationship was immensely happy for them; he could see how happy they were, how in love they were. 

Eren sat at his table, sipping on his drink and watching everyone dance and have a good time. He didn't feel much like dancing, besides he didn't have a date. Technically he took Carla but he didn't feel like slow dancing with his cousin.  

He was enjoying watching her dance with her best friend Kuchel while Erwin watched with a smile not far away. Close to them were Sasha and Connie, who though they were dancing were still carrying food and feeding each other as they did. They were adorable but they were going to choke! Armin and Annie were dancing introvertedly nearby; they weren't big dancers or publicly affectionate but the smiles on their faces and the look in their eyes showed how they actually felt for each other. 

Everyone seemed so happy together. It made Eren long for a companion; but when he pictured himself dancing his mind would only show him with the petite, beautiful, dark haired man that haunted his dreams. He shook the thought out of his head and focused on his friends. 

Mikasa was dancing with Berthold's brother, Marco. They weren't together but Marco was very sweet and they had become good friends. Farlan was dancing with Petra; they also weren't together but those two had become oddly close since Bert introduced him to the group. Eren really liked Bert and his friends, if it weren't for the unnervingly fast relationship; Eren wouldn’t have had any negative thoughts of any of them.  

Both friend groups had become very close very fast. Farlan, Marco, and Ymir became like family as fast as Bert did. Maybe that's why everyone was so accepting of him and Levi; they were always accepting of everyone who joined their group. Maybe he should thank them but he was still so confused by everything. 

He was completely lost in his thoughts, as had been happening to him a lot lately when he finally realized what he was staring at. Dancing with Ymir was a tiny blonde girl; a very familiar tiny blonde girl.  

 

 

"Krista?" He asked in mild shock, staring at her until she finally noticed. She smiled brightly and led Ymir over to him. 

"Eren Hey! You looked so good up there! Not as good as Ymir but not bad." She giggled leaning against the taller woman who looked absolutely smitten with her. 

"How do you know each other?" Eren asked 

"Armin introduced us." Krista said. 

"You seem pretty close for meeting less than a week ago." Eren raised an eyebrow. 

"Sometimes you just know." Ymir threaded her fingers through Krista's. 

"Apparently." Eren said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I guess you're going to spout off about previous lives as well?" He added with a scoff. 

"Maybe. Maybe we've all known each other for centuries." Krista smiled. 

"Then why don't I have any recollection of anything? When obviously everyone else does!" Eren said angrily, Krista sat down in the chair beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"I don’t know." She said quietly. 

"But you do. You all do. That's why Reiner and Bertholdt are getting married so fast, and Armin and Hange are suddenly best friends, and Levi wanted..." Eren drifted off; thinking of the young, petite man put a lump in his throat. 

"Excuse me." He said, getting up and Leaving the room. He went outside to think in the fresh air. This was crazy, there was no way this was real. Past lives weren't a thing! 

Though it would explain the dreams he had been having about Levi.. 

 

 

 

"Hey Eren, you alright?" He felt a hand on his back as he looked to find Kuchel with a worried look on her face. 

"I saw you rush off." She said with a soft smile; she did have an uncanny resemblance to Levi, from the sharpness of her eyes, to her perfect tiny nose, and the milky porcelain color of her skin. They even shared the same uninterested neutral expression, yet their emotion poured through their eyes. Maybe they were related. Maybe they were related before.. This was so confusing it was giving Eren a headache. 

"Kuchel, how long have you known me?" Eren asked suddenly, surprising the woman who laughed lightly. 

"I've known you since you were 3; when Carla and I became friends." She said. 

"That's it?" Eren asked. 

"Of course." Kuchel said, slightly confused 

"So you don't believe in this previous life shit that everyone else seems to be on about?" Eren snapped but she only smiled. 

"I said _I_ haven't known you longer than that, maybe I'm not the best person you should have asked." She said as Erwin walked through the doorway. 

"You two didn't jump into a relationship like everyone else. If we all knew each other before then why did you take your time? Commander?" Eren glared at his boss. He had told Erwin about the dream but his apparent friend made no comment. 

"Oh, you finally remember?" Erwin asked. 

"Remember what?!" Eren shouted, feeling betrayed. How did everyone know something and not tell him. Why was he the only one left out? 

"Eren? What's wrong?" Carla asked, as she and Mikasa hurried to his side. 

"Don't! Don't touch me! Why won’t anyone tell me what is actually going on? Why was everyone so okay with me  marrying someone I just fucking met? Why is everyone being so cryptic? Why can't you, and Armin, and Levi, and everyone else just fucking tell me what the fuck is going on and stop with all this bullshit?! You all know something that I don’t, you won't tell me what it is but you force your opinions on me anyway!!" Eren ranted angrily.  

He hadn't had much to drink but he was definitely feeling light headed, he hadn’t even noticed the crowd he had drawn. Armin and Annie had followed Mikasa, Krista and Ymir were watching him sadly. Even Marco and Farlan had come to see what the commotion was. His head was spinning, he was starting to feel sick. 

 

"Come on Eren, how about we go home and explain everything in the morning." Carla said, stepping closer to him. He couldn’t even focus on her, he was getting dizzier by the second. Before he knew what was happening his vision was going dark and he was falling. The last thing he remembered was Erwin catching him before everything went black. 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _Eren jumped out from behind the sheets as his mother hung them up to dry, flashing her a silly face. Carla covered her mouth as she giggled at his antics before taking him into her arms and hugging him tightly. He smiled up at her before everything changed;_ _he was looking down at her as she lay partially buried by the rubble of their house,_ _giant monsters roaming_ _the background. He felt himself being picked up and rushed away as he reached for her, her image blurring_ _through the tears that filled_ _his eyes._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He was sparring with Annie, she had showed him some moves they didn't teach in training. She taught him that not everything was black and white,_ _sometimes you had to improvise to get the results you wanted. The image of the tiny girl dressed in the odd uniform shifted to a monster in the same fighting pose, but he was a monster too and they weren't sparring this time._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _His father, looking crazed and broken, holding him down as he fought to get away. Injecting him with a needle._ _Giving him a key. Eren had never seen his father this way, his mother's death affecting them both so drastically._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Eren was tied to a pole in the middle of a_ _court_ _room. They were judging him, deciding his fate without any of his own control. Suddenly he was kicked; hard. He lost count of how many times the small foot slammed into his face or his gut, though knowing before even being told this was a strategic move to save him from his terrible fate._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He was back. Back in the field where he and Levi shared a picnic on their first time away together. Eren laying on his back while Levi's head rested on his chest as they watched the clouds floating by._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Oh come on Levi, why won't you come in?" Eren yelled from the waist deep water of the small lake. Levi stood on the edge, still fully clothes with his arms crossed and glaring at the younger man._  
> 
> _"Get out of there before you catch some untreatable disease!" Levi scoffed._  
> 
> _"So we can drink it but we can't swim in it?" Eren laughed_  
> 
> _"Come on, can’t you swim?" He added, still laughing. Though stopped when he saw the blush tiny Levi's cheeks._ _He_ _made his way out of the water and towards his boyfriend._  
> 
> _"That's it isn't it? You can't swim." He said._  
> 
> _"I grew up in the underground, of course I can't swim!" Levi growled ad Eren only laughed lightly._  
> 
> _"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said. Levi's blush deepened_ _despite_ _his glare. Eren leaned down to kiss Levi's perfectly pointed nose. Not even Levi could keep up a glare when Eren_ _did_ _that. He rolled his eyes._  
> 
> _"Don’t let go of me." He grumbled._  
> 
> _"Never, I promise." Eren smiled._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Eren, where are we going?" Levi asked as Eren pulled h_ _im away from everything. The train_ _ing, the_ _soldiers_ _, the horses; away from all the noise to a small private area near the trees, which on closer inspection was the little hideaway they used to meet up in during the beginning of their relationship._  
> 
> _Eren didn't speak until they got there; turning towards Levi and just staring at the shorter man. Levi raised a brow, obviously concerned about Eren's_ _behavio_ _r_ _yet also a_ _bi_ _t_ _annoyed by it._  
> 
> _"Levi.." Eren began, then sunk down to the ground on one knee. Levi's eyes widened in surprise, a small gasp escaping his lips._  
> 
> _"Levi, I love you so much. Our time together has been the best part of an otherwise shitty life." Eren explained, Levi laughed quie_ _tly at Eren's adapted vocabulary._  
> 
> _"I don't have a ring. I don't have much to offer at all. But Levi, I will love you for the rest of my life. I will love you for eternity, no matter what life we live._ _W_ _ill you marry me?" Eren asked nervously, holding Levi's hand._  
> 
> _"Of course Eren. I love you too." Levi whispered, barely finished his answer before Eren was on his feet and sweeping Levi off his. Holding him tight and kissing him passionately._  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Eren was delightfully tipsy; probably a little more than simply tipsy if the truth were to be known. He was having a great time;_ _rolling the dice, winning chips, betting those chips, winning more. The waitresses kept bringing him fresh, free drinks_ _. He was having a great time!_  
> 
> _"Eren?" He heard a gasp in an unsettling familiar voice, his eyes shooting up to find where it came from but before he could focus there was a flash of black hair and pale skin and a small body jumping into his arms. The unknown person grabbing his face and kissing him with such passion he could only have previously dreamed about._  
> 
> _"It's you." His drunken haze spilled out. He wasn't sure who 'you' was but he did know that this person was important to him._  
> 
> _The petite man leaned back, still in_ _Eren'_ _s_ _arms; he was the most beautiful person Eren had ever laid eyes on. Silky black_ _hair, creamy skin, sharp_ _silvery grey_ _eyes,_ _and_ _small_ _thin_ _lips that were made to move against his own._  
> 
> _"It's me." The man said with a smile, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. He was so familiar yet Eren had never seen him before. Maybe he had seen him in his dreams, back when he used to dream._  
> 
>  

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look two chapters in the span of like 48 hours.
> 
> When things flow they just flow! 
> 
> Too bad it took me until the last two chapters for that to happen.
> 
> Plus I injured myself and haven't really been able to do much the last week (except I still did a fair bit which made it worse!) but I had extra time to work on this. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is the last chapter. I did't actually know this until it happened so sorry there was no heads up :P
> 
> Really need to thank you guys for reading and the comments I got on the last chapter (every chapter but especially the last one) were so amazing and they made me so happy.  
> It's really great to know you guys like my work. Especially as I mentioned before I wasn't feeling great about this one and I had had a super long writers block before it which was kind of depressing because I write to lose myself/get my imagination out. It's therapeutic and absolutely terrible when you can't do it.
> 
> Anyway I really hope you like it!

* * *

 

 

Eren was confused. 

 

So fucking confused. He hadn't had a proper dream since he was a young child, that is until he met Levi. Now his head was overflowing with images; images of the younger man, except he was older; images of his cousin, except she was his mother; images of nearly everyone he knew, except they weren't the care free friends he knew, they were soldiers fighting for humanity. 

 

Was this the previous life they were talking about? One filled with death and destruction? A life where every day risked being devoured by man eating monsters, where Eren was one of these monsters?  

 

As awful as it seemed, despite the sadness and loss he endured. Eren had been happy. Even with the broken memories of his dreams he could tell that he knew of happiness far stronger than anything he had ever known in his current lifetime. 

It was Levi. Levi had been the love of his life; the best thing to have ever happened to him. It was like he knew it but also completely confused by it. How could he have these feeling for a person he didn't know? Or did he know him?  

Everything was so muddled, like a mix between a dream and a memory. Like the feeling when you're partially awake and it takes you a moment to realize that the dream is over and nothing is actually happening as you thought. 

 

Eren still hadn't opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed with fingers running through his hair, it was comforting and familiar. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see Carla sitting beside him on the bed, smoothing his hair with a soft smile on her face. 

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Confused. What happened?"  Eren asked. 

"You were having a panic attack I think and you  fainted." Carla explained. 

"I caused a scene didn't I?" Eren groaned. 

"Don't worry about it. Everyone understood. Do you remember what you were talking about?" 

"You mean like how you're my mother?" Eren asked and Carla chuckled. 

"I'm not in this lifetime but yeah I was your mother a long time ago." She said. 

"So I was right. When I was a kid I said that and everyone told me I was crazy. Mom insisted I see a doctor! You didn't correct them." Eren said. 

"We were children. I didn't remember everything in detail yet either. Besides it was best you didn't keep on about it at the time." Carla explained. It made sense. Eren couldn’t be mad at her for that, if she had said anything they would have thought she was crazy and put her on the pills too.  

That's when he realized. Reiner had mentioned it and it had made no sense at the time but it was those pills, the ones his doctor had prescribed when he was young and never felt the need to take him off of them. They had affected his memory all; that's why he hadn't had any dreams since he was a child, why everyone else seemed to know things that he didn't; why he had been so drawn to Levi without actually knowing him. 

"The pills! That's why I can't remember anything!" Eren exclaimed. Carla nodded. 

"I think so. It was fine all along, you still had everyone even if you didn’t remember them from before. It only caused problems when you found Levi, no one wanted to see you dismiss him so easily when you were so happy with him before." She explained. 

"So we were together? Before?" Eren asked. 

"I wasn't there to see it but I've been told he made you happier than anyone had ever seen." Carla smiled sadly. That's right, his mother had died when he was young, she hadn’t watched him grow up, become a soldier, or fall in love. His memories were so broken, he couldn't piece them all together properly. 

"I made an appointment with your doctor for this afternoon. Maybe if he explains it you might be able to understand a little better." She added. 

"My doctor knows about my memories? He knew I was suppressing them even though they were real?" Eren asked. 

"You'll understand when you talk to him." Carla said. 

  

Carla left Eren alone to get some more sleep before his appointment. Though he just laid in bed trying to figure out the mess of dreams he had had the night before. His thoughts always went back to Levi. He was different from the Levi he had dreamed about. He didn’t pretend to be tough and hardened around everyone else, he was shy and timid; he spoke quietly, blushed when Eren looked him in the eye, and was just generally adorable whether in public or private. 

Eren got up; the papers were still on his nightstand. He stared at them; he hadn't even put them in an envelope yet, let alone brought them to the mailbox. How could he do it now? With these broken memories of his past love? 

 

He finally admitted defeat on the sleeping and got up to shower and get ready for his appointment. He wandered around the apartment; Armin must have been over to Annie's house. Speaking of Annie... he really needed to get these memories figured out. Have an actual conversation with his friends about all of this; fill in the missing pieces, or rather fill in around the scattered fragments he had. 

 

 

 

 

Eren stared at his doctor. 

Just stared at him from across the room after being led into the room, followed closely by Carla, who insisted on accompanying him. 

He had be going to this man since he was a child; seen him countless times throughout the years on a semi regular basis, but this was the first time he looked like someone other than his family doctor. 

"What seems to be the problem Eren?" Dr. Jaegar asked. He looked nervous; eyes shifting from Carla to Eren, almost cowering under his intense gaze. Eren tried to remember the images he had dreamed the night before. They were a jumble and it was giving him a headache; the only ones he could truly focus on were those involving Levi. His eyes widened when he realized. 

"You're my father!" He gasped. Dr. Jaegar looked startled and increasingly pale. 

"Eren, I've been your doctor since you were a child. Of course I'm not your father." Dr. Jaegar said. 

"Grisha, he remembers." Carla said from across the room. 

"You stopped taking your medication?" He asked wide eyed. 

"So it is the pills! You knew it was affecting my memories and kept me on them? You wanted me on them?" Eren asked angrily. 

"How long have you been off them?" Dr. Jaegar asked. 

"I didn’t stop them until this morning." Eren spat. 

"He met his husband, he been getting the memories ever since. Despite his medication." Carla volunteered. 

"So all that. A previous life. It's all true, even you knew about it. Why didn't you want me to remember?" Eren asked, he was getting emotional now; he felt like he had been missing everything his entire life. 

"I'm sorry Eren. Your parents brought you in talking about how you were having weird dreams. You were insisting your cousin was your mother. I'm not sure if they were apart of that life or not but they had no memories of it and didn't understand what you were going through but they knew they didn't want you to. I didn't want you to either. You were my son before, I didn't want you to remember that time; the horrible things that happened, the horrible things I did to you." Dr. Jaegar was starting to break down; tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. 

"You turned me into that monster?" Eren asked quietly, receiving a nod in response. 

 

"It couldn't have been that terrible could it? I had a good life afterwards didn’t I? I had Levi." Eren said, he had never seen Dr. Jaegar show deep emotion before; this man was extremely troubled by his own memories. 

"From what Mikasa and Erwin have told me you had a great life. You were a crucial point in saving humanity. Mikasa said you met a tragic end but you were as happy as you could be in that life; you all had each other, you had Levi." Carla explained. 

"I ruined things with Levi." Eren whispered. 

"Of course you haven't!" Carla said. 

"But I don't even remember everything." Eren said. 

"Just stop taking the pills. I'm not sure if it will all come back but it will definitely help." Dr. Jaegar said. Eren nodded then looked at the two; Carla had moved to the doctor's side, he hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.  

"So what about you two? Are you not together now?" Eren asked. Carla laughed. 

"He was very reluctant because of things before but he finally came around." She said with a smile. 

"It wasn't just that, I'm 15 years older than you in this life and your childhood doctor." Dr. Jaegar refuted, Carla just rolled her eyes.  

"We're working it out." She said.  

Eren smiled, it was nice to see them together; to know that they found each other again. That must have been what everyone saw when he and Levi found each other, what Eren _should_ have thought when he saw all of his friends find the love of their lives all over again. Instead he had been hung up on the length of their relationships, but that didn't matter! They had all taken the time to fall in love before and then waited a lifetime to be together again. 

 

This is what Levi had felt for him, why he hadn't signed the papers, why he had been so cryptic. He had found the love of his life and Eren had just broken his heart. He had to see him, even if he didn't remember very much he knew he had to find Levi, tell him he was sorry and beg his forgiveness. If he never remembered everything he still felt the pull towards Levi, ever since he woke up next to him, no matter how much he refused to believe it, they were meant to be together. 

 

 

Eren rushed home; trying to figure out what he was going to do, what he was going to say, what could he say? He wasn't even processing his actions as he threw his things together, until a knock on the door pulled him away. 

"Hey Eren, can we talk?" Armin asked. Eren nodded and Armin came in, sitting down on the bed. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything." He said, Eren sat beside him. 

"I know why you didn't." Eren gave a small smile. 

"I'm still a shitty best friend." Armin said and they both chuckled. 

 

They ended up talking for hours; Eren postponing his trip to see Levi again to learn more about him, the old him, and their life together. Armin told him about everything. Titans, the survey corps, their fight for humanity. He explained everything about Annie, Reiner, Berthold, and Ymir, and the war they all fought. 

 

"You're going now?" Armin asked when they had finished talking and Eren had continued getting his things ready. 

"You just told me about my life with him, how can I not leave now?" Eren said. 

"It's 11:30 at night! Besides, there's someone you need to talk to first." Armin said with a knowing smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren walked into Kenny's Auto Shop; it was pristine as expected. 

"Eren?" Mike said in surprise as he walked into the room. 

"Mike, right?" Eren asked. "Is Levi here?" He added, then heard the scraping of a creeper as Levi slid out from underneath a car. 

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked walking towards him.  

He looked beautiful; dressed in coveralls and dirt on his face. Eren just wanted to grab him and hold him tight, never let him go. How could he have fought this so hard. Even without all of his memories there was nothing that could convince him that he and Levi were not meant to be together. 

"Can I talk to you?" Eren asked. 

"I signed the papers." Levi said, hurt in his eyes. He looked at Eren as though he was in pain, which he probably was, because of Eren. 

"No, I know. I fucked up. Please?" Eren asked. Levi nodded and lead Eren to the back office, kicking Kenny out of it for some privacy. 

 

 

"So it's been brought to my attention that there are things that I don't remember." Eren said with a shaky laugh, Levi didn’t respond; he stood with his arms folded and eyes shimmering. 

"I've been seeing things. I thought I was going crazy. I was dreaming of you, but it wasn't you, it wasn't me.. But it was. I was so confused and everyone knew something that I didn't and they were trying to make me stay with you when I didn't know who you were, but I did? It's like my head couldn’t remember but my heart did." Eren explained. 

 

"You remember now?" Levi asked, his voice hopeful. 

"Not really. Everything is a mess, I'm getting broken memories; bits and pieces, it's kind of fuzzy. But Armin filled me in and I need to apologize for how I treated you." Eren explained. 

"Don’t worry about it. I was just some crazy person who insisted on being married to you against your will." Levi scoffed. 

 

"Levi please." Eren begged, this was not going how he planned. He hadn’t really planned anything but he thought Levi would have jumped into his arms by now. 

"Please what? I thought you remembered me!! That's why I agreed to marry you when _Y_ _OU_ brought it up! It was the happiest moment of my life when I finally found you again, then we woke up and you had no fucking idea who I was. Then you tell me you were having dreams about me and you still didn't want to be with me? You were going to get your fucking prescription increased so you could forget about me completely? I love you!! But I won’t be with you just because you feel obligated because of stupid memories of another life!" Levi ranted, tears streaming down his face as he shouted angrily. 

 

"I don’t feel obligated! I've been fighting the feelings I had for you since I met you because I didn't understand how I could be so drawn to someone I barely knew! The dreams felt so real, I could feel how much I loved you in them and it terrified me. I know now it's because they were real, I'm sorry it took me so long to accept it. I stopped taking my pills yesterday, my memories should come back now." Eren explained, tears falling down his own face now as well. 

 

"What if they don't?" Levi asked quietly. 

 

"Then I'll still love you. I don't need clear memories to know that I can't live without you." Eren said. Levi stared at him for a moment, lip trembling before he ran towards him; jumping into his arms like he had that night only a few days ago though felt like another lifetime. Their lips crashed together as Eren held the smaller man tightly, pushing him against the wall.  

 

 

The kiss was sloppy and wet from their mixed tears but it was filled with so much passion; a lifetime's worth on top of the years in between filled with loss of not having the other; not being complete without the other. 

This man was Eren's soulmate; a concept he hadn’t believed in until a few days ago but something he couldn't imagine being without now as Levi clung to him, as though he was never letting go. 

 

 

"I have something for you." Eren whispered against Levi's lips when they finally parted for air. 

"What more could you give me?" Levi asked with a genuinely happy smile; all sadness and longing lifted from the petite man's eyes. Eren put him down on the floor and threaded their fingers together before leading him back out into the work area of the garage. 

 

 

Levi stopped dead. 

 

 

Eren smiled at he looked from Levi over to Erwin, who was standing beside Mike. They had stopped their conversation when the two walked out. But it wasn't Erwin that Levi was looking at. He was looking over where Kenny was. Next to the woman Eren knew Levi never thought he would see again. 

 

Levi's eyes, that had finally dried from earlier filled up again as he stared into silver gray eyes identical to his own; also swimming in tears just as his own. 

"Hi Levi." Kuchel sniffled. Levi ran to her, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he had with Eren. 

"You're here. You're alive." Levi sobbed. 

"I am. I'm not going anywhere this time." Kuchel cried happily. 

 

 

Eren watched the reunion with a big smile, his heart ached at the scene; he had his love back and he was able to give him the only thing he had wanted that he couldn’t give him before; to see his mother again. She wasn't his mother in this life time, Just like Carla wasn't Eren's. But that didn’t matter, they all had each other regardless. 

 

 

  

Kenny closed the shop for the remainder of the day with the excuse of 'Family Emergency' and six of them went out to catch up. Levi and Erwin teased each other as though they had never been apart. Including an 'you married my fucking mother you perverted old man." Mike and Erwin fell into their previous role of best friends instantly as did Kenny with being Kuchel's protective older brother. 

 

Kenny offered Kuchel and Erwin a room for the night while Eren and Levi decided to stay at a Motel rather than deal with Hange or Levi's other friends. They were going to have to tell Isabel about Farlan but that was going to have to wait until the morning, now was Levi's time to be alone with Eren. 

 

 

 

They walked towards their room before Eren scooped Levi up into his arms; bridal style. 

"What are you doing?" Levi gasped, holding onto Eren's neck tightly. 

"Carrying you over the threshold. That's what married couples do don't they?" Eren grinned. 

"We're not married anymore dumbass. I signed the papers." Levi laughed, smacking the older man playfully. 

 

"Yeahhh, I may have neglected to send them in." Eren said feigning guilt, which was hard to do with the giant grin on his face. 

"What? Why?" Levi asked as Eren walked inside; kicking the door closed behind him and tossing Levi onto the bed, earning himself the most adorable yelp he had ever heard. 

 

 

"I told myself I was just too busy, preparing for Reiner and Berthold's wedding, but honestly I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even when I didn’t believe any of this I still knew that I couldn’t live without you." Eren smiled at Levi. 

 

"You're an idiot." Levi grinned reaching up and pulling Eren down onto him, kissing him deeply. 

"Yeah I think we can agree on that." Eren laughed 

 

 

"But I'll still love you for the rest of my life." Levi said. 

 

 

"And every life after." 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> I should have gone with the suggestion of having Eren fuck Levi on the nearest flat surface but it just didn't fit with the fluff (though great suggestion!)  
> There was a definite lack of sexual content in this one. Maybe I'll write something shameless next  
> (If you have any suggestions or requests don't be shy! I have tumblr, feel free to message me)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, you guys are absolutely amazing!
> 
>  
> 
>  [soapy0-0](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soapy0-0)


End file.
